


Being a Gorgon Can Be So Annoying

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mythology - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: Being a gorgon sucked, but Rose made due.  And then she met the Doctor and her life took a turn for the better.





	Being a Gorgon Can Be So Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as an idea of something I'd write. One day I may get back to it and expand.

Gorgon Rose was bored. Bored Bored Bored. She’d had a bit of a tiff with the Goddess Athena after a quick tryst with that wanker Poseidon who totally took advantage of her youth and innocence in while she visited Athena’s temple. In outrage of the desecration of her temple...well let's face it, it wasn't so much as a desecration as it was a quickie in Rose's mind, not that it mattered to Athena who transformed Rose into a bit more snake like with the ability to turn blokes to stone. 

Rose sighed at her lot in life. This was just another bad turn in a long line of bad luck. And it wasn't like Rose had the best luck with blokes. There had been that wanker Jimminicus the lute player. He'd been so vain and run off with a muse. Then the whole God of the sea with sparkling blue eyes and wavy brown hair and now she was a gorgon. But really it didn’t put her out too much except, it was tedious and boring with a bunch of stone blokes all over her home. 

She wandered around her temple trailing her fingers over the rough stone of one particularly muscled and broad shouldered one. A smile curled her lips at how his toga covered his arse. He'd been a bit fit but then she snorted. They were all alike. Grandiose, overly muscled, aggressive and conceited heroes who kept showing up to kill her. 

After the first dozen, she had a hard time taking any of them seriously and quite frankly she was doing the world a favor turning them to stone. Their expressions were often pretty pathetic and again, she winced and wiped her dirty fingers on her toga. With so many, they eventually got in the way and spoiled the view. She sneezed and rubbed her nose. And then there was hero dust everywhere. It was impossible to keep the temple clean!

But one day as she lounged by the fire pit reading the latest gossip on her daily Olympus scroll newsletter, a new man arrived. He didn’t announce his greatness or tell her how he was going to kill her and be rewarded. He used mirrors and a clever whirring lighted wand to walk into her home.

“Oi you there, Gorgon, I’ve come to stop you.”

“Stop me,” Rose repeated getting a good look at the leather wearing blue eyed stranger whose physique made her sit up and take notice. This was not typical pretty boy playing warrior.

“I should warn you, one look and your life is done. Look around you. See what happens when people wander around threatening innocent maidens minding their own business.”

“Innocent? You turned them to stone!”

“Well that’s not my fault! I warned them and it’s even on the stone tablet outside. Enter at your own risk ergo you will forever be stone in a most undignified pose.”

“Undignified?” He snorted. “They were dying.”

“Well they could try and smile. I mean who wants to spend eternity as a stone statute yelping like a hurt puppy with their face all screwed up?”

“Are you serious?” he asked.

“Look whoever you are, centuries I’ve spent stuck here cause I can’t leave without hurting people. All I have for company is these dusty.” She blew a puff of dust off one statue. “Stone pretty boys who didn’t care anything about me. Not one asked about my feelings. It was all kill, death and destroy.”

“Sorry,” he said, and she watched him hold up the mirror to look at her, his face softening.

“Yeah,” she sighed and collapsed onto a stone bench. “Thanks for talking to me first before you go into your whole heroic killer mode. It’s nice to have someone to talk to.”

“You’re not evil,” he stated with a chuckle.

“I don’t think so unless it’s evil to have bad taste in boyfriends and you know annoy goddesses and somehow end up on the hit list of every do gooder and hero who wants to make a name for himself. So who are you then?”

“I’m the Doctor.”

A smile burst forth on here face. “A healer has come to see me! Well it’s nice if you came to help but you’d be dead before you could do anything and honestly, I’m cursed by a Goddess. Only a Goddess can undo it and that’s bloody unlikely given how pissed off she was. She has no sense of humor.”

“Look, I came here cause they’re people scared of you.”

“Why? I don’t leave. I hide.” She stared mournfully into the fire. “Don’t hurt anyone who doesn’t come in and then I can’t stop it.”

“That’s not fair is it? Maybe I can help?”

And that was the beginning that changed Rose’s life forever. The Doctor returned two days later wearing special sunglasses designed by him. They spent many days playing games, debating philosophy and talking mythology and astrology. She found out he wasn’t exactly human and was much older than even her. Still, she didn’t risk him not wearing the glasses. She made him swear. The one thing she couldn’t bare was losing him to her curse. 

Each day she fell more in love with him. Eventually the heroes stopped showing up. She even got a visit from a couple demigods who brought her special treats after talking to the Doctor. And one day, they sat on a bench overlooking the ocean as the sun sank into the sea.

"I need to see you with his own eyes."

"Why and you know what will happen." She twisted a braided gold belt on her toga.

"Because you don't deserve this. You're smart and caring and I'm tired of seeing you through this mechanical filter. I need to see your eyes, look into their depths and show you who I am."

"You can't." Her voice cracked as he reached for the glasses. "No!" She fell to her knees before him, pleading with him. "Promise me you won't! I couldn't bear losing you." She pressed her face into his denim trousers. "Please, I beg you not to leave me."

"Rose," His Northern burr struck through her filling her with the warm flutter she held sacred. "Trust me."

Rose trembled, praying to Zeus to stop him and save her beloved no matter what for he was the true hero on this world, had sacrificed the most and deserved better than her and to die in this temple. She shivered as his fingers combed through her hair, blonde with serpents entwined with her long strands which curled around his fingers. 

She dared to look up and found his eyes closed and his face relaxed into a peaceful expression. Drawn to him, she could no longer resist the urge to press her lips against his, tentative at first, to convey her love for him. He cupped her face and kissed her properly mouth covering hers coaxing her tongue to swirl against his.

So swept away by the warmth washing through her, she was barely aware as his eyes fluttered open.

Tears fell down her face in love and fear as she gazed into the bluest most truest eyes, the eyes of an old soul who had lived, suffered and enjoyed life. In a golden flash of light, he jerked, arching back, his eyes squeezed tight again as he transformed into a Gorgon to rival her own curse. As his gaze pinned her and the setting sun highlighted his skin, iridescent with golden tones, she could barely breathe.

“How long you going to stay with me?” he asked with a flick of a snake like tongue.

“Forever,” she cried out and they enjoyed a new kind of happily ever after.


End file.
